


【扎主教】午夜来客

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Mozart! Das Musical 2015 Ver, 德扎 - Freeform, 扎主教 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Mozart/Colloredo
Kudos: 14





	【扎主教】午夜来客

1.

“操。”

这是沃尔夫冈睁开眼后说的第一句话。

他在自以为谨慎地打量了一圈自己这一侧的床头布局（哦，真干净，不是他自己的床）、调动后背神经在身下的床垫上仔细地蹭了几蹭、运转起一团浆糊一般的大脑后，言简意赅地吐出了这个精准如同命运安排的字眼。

“醒了就滚下去。”

然后这是他睁开眼后听到的第一句话。

2.

耳边一声惊雷。沃尔夫冈猛地一翻身，在视死如归的心理建设都没做足前就看到了那张白天刚发誓再也不见的脸。

他白天刚刚建议其去吃屎的对象，希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多，正坐着靠在床头，用来当靠垫的枕头被压出一条饱满的曲线。床头的灯还燃着，科洛雷多手中捧着一本书，雕像一样目不斜视，巍然不动。

“呃。”沃尔夫冈下意识发出这么一个声音。

这是对宿醉醒来发现断片了时的正常反应。于是他带着一种理直气壮的困惑又看向了床上这位当事人之一，企图第一时间占领道德制高点，让对方良心发现主动给一个解释。即使他自己在和人上床这件事情上也从来没有一个可以以德服人的资本。

然而道貌岸然的大主教对此全无反应，丝毫没有被沃尔夫冈的眼神暗示所感化。反倒是这一眼让音乐家捕捉到了一些适才慌慌张张匆忙一瞥没有注意到的东西：科洛雷多的睡衣半敞着，领口旁边的脖子处印了几撮诡异的红痕，像鸟儿的脚印一样一个接一个，一直延伸到锁骨，骨节处的皮肤红了一大块，还有点牙印陷下去的凹痕。

“呃。”沃尔夫冈又发出了这个声音。

3.

沃尔夫冈动了动屁股。不疼。沃尔夫冈又困惑了，但这不妨碍他继续盯那两根锁骨和上面的红印子挪不开眼。他又动了动屁股。还是不疼。

迷迷瞪瞪的大脑由此推测这应该是没有进行过某种酒后运动。

这怎么可能？

或者是对方运动神经和技艺太好，体贴地没有让他留下运动后的肌肉酸痛。

这怎么可能？

鉴于床的另一边是那个科洛雷多。倘若有这机会而这事儿也发生了，他毫不怀疑科洛雷多会私报私仇把他操死。

而他像一颗蠕动的茧一样的举动终于引得科洛雷多屈尊扫了他一眼。

沃尔夫冈带着宛若智障一般的神情，问出了在睁眼发现自己和科洛雷多同床没共枕后的第一个问题：

“现在几点了？”

“这就是你要说的？”

“我确实有点想知道……”

“醒了就滚下去。”

“不是，那个……”

“醒了就滚下去。”

“讲道理……”

“滚下去。”

科洛雷多变成了一个只会重复一句话的鹦鹉。还不是席卡内德那种鹦鹉，是一只臭脸冷漠的鹦鹉。这让沃尔夫冈十分烦恼。于是他动用了他面对烦恼时最常用的一个妙招——他一个麻溜翻滚把自己卷回了被子。

“我没醒。”他笃定地说。

旁边没了动静。科洛雷多的视线又挪回了书上，好像连多分给沃尔夫冈一点也欠奉。科洛雷多继续凝成一座雕像。但是沃尔夫冈躺了一会儿，一次翻页的声音也没听到。

沃尔夫冈又躺了十分钟，眼皮开始上下耷拉。

科洛雷多还是没翻页。

沃尔夫冈悄悄地往床中央挪了一点。

科洛雷多一动不动。沃尔夫冈又往那挪了一点。

他从被子底下伸出手，像蛇似的慢慢把胳膊滑过去，探进科洛雷多半盖在身上的被子里。科洛雷多在他的手底下僵硬了一下。

沃尔夫冈闭着眼睛伸出手指，挂在科洛雷多捧着书的一只手指上，在昏昏沉沉睡死之前将那只手拉了下来枕在自己的脸底下。

4.

“我的朋友，我要和你讲一件怪事。”

小酒馆里，沃尔夫冈带着呆滞的神情与席卡内德相对而坐。他面容憔悴，神情恍惚，那是一种通常出现在一晚上被三个情妇掏空了的人脸上的枯槁。

席卡内德伸出大长胳膊拍了拍沃尔夫冈的肩。“不必多说了，我的朋友。我都明白。”他的脸上流露出极其富有诗意的同情，“唉，本以为你好不容易从大主教那里辞了职，应该挺高兴的，谁曾想你喝醉了竟会想和他上床呢。看你这精疲力尽的样子，”席卡内德谨慎地顿了一顿，“他应该是挺……经久不衰的吧。有没有欺负你？”

沃尔夫冈艰难地发出声音。“什么？”

“你不记得了？”

“不记得了。”

“‘不能就这么算完！’”席卡内德夸张地挥舞手臂，身体前倾压低声音。“‘这个伪君子！怕不是已经睡过了十五个情妇，我沃尔夫冈莫扎特今天就要在床上跟他把账算清！’……有印象吗？”他以一个演员的素养模仿重现，声情并茂，惟妙惟肖。

沃尔夫冈愣愣地睁着眼，嘴巴张得像条死鱼。“没有。”

“你从哪儿过来的？”

“他房子里。醒来没人，溜出来的。”

“在哪儿醒的？”

“他卧室床上。”

“屁股疼吗。”

“不疼。”

“那你们昨晚到底干啥了？”

“我怎么知道！你为什么不拦着我。”

“我拦得住吗。我追了你整整一条街，你，见色忘义的狠心人儿，都没有多分给我一眼就闯进去了，无情地把我留在可怕的宅邸门前。往来的仆人里还有人给我行礼呢。可吓坏我了。”

“呸。他们为什么要给你行礼？”

“这话也送你：我怎么知道！”

沃尔夫冈突然住嘴了。他眯起眼睛盯着席卡内德，站起来身子慢慢倾了过去。

“我知道为什么了。”沃尔夫冈梦游似地逼近。

“干什么？”席卡内德警惕地后退。

“我怎么以前没注意到你俩长得这么像。”沃尔夫冈一手搭上好兄弟的肩膀，压向他身前。“你过来，脸借我用用，让我回忆一下。”

“你要做什么，你可不能强迫我。”可怜的诗人满脸惊恐。“你动我一下我就去投奔萨列里。”

“我可能也知道为什么屁股不疼了。”音乐家不为所动，只是盯着席卡内德的脸自顾自地念叨：“我隐约觉得前面有点疼。”

“流氓！臭流氓——！”

席卡内德崩溃的叫声响彻酒馆。

5.

沃尔夫冈在家窝了一天恢复身体上的体力，又窝了一天恢复精神上的力气。席卡内德意识到自己的屁股安全无忧后（“你的屁股有什么好？”沃尔夫冈啐道。），就又嘴贱起来，评价道我看你的确需要恢复点精力，把最后一个词说得意味深长。

精力恢复得差不多了，沃尔夫冈决定思考一下这件事，冷静回想，洒脱面对。可还没等他回想起个所以然，一抬头他就已经又在科洛雷多宅邸大门口了。沃尔夫冈心一横，直径进了去，竟也没遭到阻拦。他一路来到主教的卧室门前，试图通过同样的场景唤醒一点被酒精冲进多瑙河的记忆，在寻找记忆的途中又不假思索地推开了卧室的门。

“年纪轻轻不懂得保养和节制，迟早要功能不调，未老先衰。”

科洛雷多不紧不慢的声音从床边传来。他正靠坐在床上，和那天晚上一个位置，一个德行，手中仍捧着本书。紫色的睡袍搭在他肩上，脖子皮肤处的红印子还没有消干净，他漫不经心地抬了一眼，睫毛底下的棕绿眼睛被烛灯映得惊心动魄。

沃尔夫冈连犹豫都没犹豫一下就关门落锁。他们艺术家就是要遵从内心。该是什么就是什么，一颗真心使人高尚。他走上前，走到床边抽走科洛雷多手里的书。科洛雷多不动声色地看着他的动作。沃尔夫冈咧出一个介于无赖和顽劣之间的笑容。他居高临下俯下身在科洛雷多嘴唇上轻轻啃咬了一口，像含着一颗浆果，舌尖细密地绕了一圈。科洛雷多闭上了眼睛。沃尔夫冈轻飘飘摘下了对方的睡袍。

“既然您都特意在等我了，我们就谁也不要说谁了罢。”

6.

沃尔夫冈不是傻子，即使从有些方面来说他身上有一种与实际年龄不符的天真；科洛雷多也不是圣人，更从一开始就没有酒精可以用来做借口。他们两人好像在那个戏剧般的午夜里一夜之间建立起了凭空出现的默契，像任何一个大度又健忘的体面人那样，对之前互相甩出的再也不要有瓜葛之言绝口不提。沃尔夫冈埋在科洛雷多身上，手指在主教身体的下方流连盘桓，口中却对对方的脖颈四周格外有兴趣——字面意义上的口中，不仅嘴唇，还有舌头，牙齿，他都用上了。科洛雷多隆起的锁骨，经络分明的血管，和上下滚动一瞬又归位的喉结，全都覆盖在这张嘴的范围之下。而音乐家有一张灵活的嘴。

那里的那片皮肤常年被罗马领和披风前襟遮盖而不见光，肤色本身有点苍白，但在唇舌的触碰之下迅速泛起一大片红色，明显得要命。他可真容易红，沃尔夫冈想，不禁把脑袋拱到那个颈窝里蹭了蹭，说不清是想表示安抚和亲昵还是想让科洛雷多变得更红，蹭完之后活动得更来劲了。

科洛雷多闭着眼，拢向后面的金色波浪卷已经有几根散到了额前，耳朵红到能滴出血来仍是咬着嘴不吭一声，只是眼皮跟着身子一起不停地颤动。平时盛气凌人的主教此刻这幅模样只让沃尔夫冈更加心痒难耐。那天晚上也是这么一副光景吗？

于是他把科洛雷多翻了过来，用摸索着嘴划过他的脊柱，一节一节，每一节都落下一个亲吻。“您别不出声嘛。说点什么吧。”沃尔夫冈探过身去叼着科洛雷多的耳朵，含住咬了咬，“那天晚上是怎样的？我做得好吗？您喜欢吗？”

当然沃尔夫冈没能轻易遂愿。科洛雷多在沃尔夫冈的动作里全身打颤，紧抓着床单，脸朝下让自己陷进枕头里来避免出声。沃尔夫冈就一边在他身上忙活一边在他而耳边吹风，横冲直撞，甜言蜜语，怂恿科洛雷多转过脸来，科洛雷多看上去神志迷糊，理智摇摇欲坠。沃尔夫冈来了劲儿，自己的气儿也喘乱了仍是乐在其中，喋喋不休。

“您可真是太过安静了，谁能想到您在床上是这个类型呢。”

科洛雷多咬了咬嘴唇没吭声。

“席卡内德说您应该是挺经久不衰的。”

“要我说，您还是太克制啦，席卡内德还担心您会在床上欺负我呢。”

“不过不得不说，您的屁股真的棒极了，肯定比席卡内德的好，虽然我发誓我并不知道他屁股什么样……”

“沃尔夫冈阿玛迪莫扎特。”科洛雷多的声音突然从枕头里穿透出来，沃尔夫冈吓了一跳。“你再提一句什么席卡内德，我今晚就让你生不如死。”

7.

小酒馆里，沃尔夫冈带着呆滞的神情与席卡内德相对而坐。他面容憔悴，神情恍惚，那是一种通常出现在一晚上被三个情妇掏空了的人脸上的枯槁。

“我的朋友……”

“你可闭嘴吧。”

8.

沃尔夫冈是一位很有原则人，这一点科洛雷多也是同样。他们难得地共同拥有一项相同的可贵品质，并且不因床笫之事而更改。所以他们两人都心照不宣地履行着炮友原则，晚上打晚上的炮，白天对彼此的事情一概互不干涉。至于科洛雷多宅邸里的其他仆人和侍卫，无一不以为他们之前惊天动地的那一吵只不过同司空见惯的每一次一样，说到做不到。沃尔夫冈在午夜前来，自由出入，已经没有人费心去试着拦他。

而白天睁眼起床的时刻则是人们最容易对前一晚发生的事情进行清晰回顾的时候，并且这一过程往往伴随着各式各样的尴尬或羞愧，一言难尽，精彩纷呈。大概为了避免这种状况，崇尚理性的主教就会在沃尔夫冈醒来之前先行离开——音乐家猜的。因为他每次醒来的时候房间里永远只剩他一个人。但鉴于他睡醒时已经日过晌午，这个时间十顿早饭也吃完了，所以就并不具备什么判断作用。他不知道科洛雷多刺激不刺激，尴尬不尴尬。

无论如何反正他自己一点也不尴尬。他没空尴尬，他醒来后唯一的感受就是浑身像被一百副定音鼓槌碾过一遍似地散了架。他不知道这么大强度后科洛雷多是怎么做到跟个没事人一样起床的。而且公正来说，在仙境到来之前，承受更多疼痛的是科洛雷多，一把年纪还要被折着腰弓起身的也是科洛雷多——沃尔夫冈把手捂在脸上呻吟了一声。公正的上帝，您的大主教真的是快要五十岁的人吗。

科洛雷多有时候也会在沃尔夫冈醒来之后重新回到卧室。与头发还呲到天上的沃尔夫冈不同，科洛雷多早就穿戴整洁，恢复了华贵优雅的人模人样。

科洛雷多扔给他几颗巧克力。

沃尔夫冈歪歪脑袋眨眨眼睛，突然又想到了什么似的，忿忿然抬头质问：“您这是把我当小动物吗！”

“你可不要误会，小动物可比你可爱多了。”科洛雷多看了他一眼。“我这是给你补补体力。现在的年轻人啊……”

主教摇摇头，假模假样地欲言又止。

“我的朋友，你这是在喝什么呀？”小酒馆里，席卡内德夸张地惊呼。

沃尔夫冈从牙缝里挤出两个字：“牛奶。”

9.

而他的牛奶喝了还没多少天，出现了一件情况让他犹豫了起来。几次之后，他发现只要他在科洛雷多那里过夜后，翌日科洛雷多都开始白天就面露困倦，黑眼圈也浮现在了那张向来养尊处优的脸上。沃尔夫冈一瞬间惊讶于牛奶的奇效居然如此立竿见影，但内心又不是真的就那么相信，再则又确实有点忧心于是否是次数太过频繁让对方的身体终于也吃不消了起来，于是他小心翼翼地跟科洛雷多提起话头，委婉地表达如果是房事导致疲劳那请不要客气地跟他说，他保证不会误会成他们床上不和。

科洛雷多的表情十分微妙，难以言喻。当晚他就再次让沃尔夫冈同时体会到了欲仙欲死和生不如死。沃尔夫冈倒在床上，喘着粗气在心里骂骂咧咧，心想那一身肌肉真是没白长，科洛雷多这个状态，怕是再来个三百回合都没问题。但沃尔夫冈在陷入睡眠前探过脑袋去亲了亲科洛雷多的眼睛，好像反而要让科洛雷多别累着似的。

第二天科洛雷多脸上又出现了浓重的黑眼圈。这下沃尔夫冈可忧愁极了，他主动隔了一个星期没去找科洛雷多，结果下次他过去的时候两人因为快两星期没见，差点在科洛雷多办公室就擦枪走火。他们没有多说一句废话就搞到了床上，真实地搞到了半夜三更。

但是这次沃尔夫冈提前做足了准备，他在来之前睡了整整一个白天。他想弄清楚科洛雷多的黑眼圈到底从哪来的。尽管又一次仿佛一口气跑了半个维也纳，沃尔夫冈没有在吹熄了灯后很快睡着。他冲着科洛雷多躺着，半心半意地闭着眼。科洛雷多没什么动静，沃尔夫冈等了好久，就在他快睡过去的时候他终于感到了旁边抬起手臂的声音。

头上传来了暖和的触感。沃尔夫冈感到身边人的手落在了他的头发上。科洛雷多的手指安静触碰着他的头发，最后轻轻摸了摸他的脑袋。又一会儿后一个吻碰上了他的额头，缓慢小心地像一个错觉。

沃尔夫冈猛地睁开眼，科洛雷多的眼睛就一下子撞了进来。科洛雷多一愣，几乎是立刻收回了手。但是沃尔夫冈才不管这许多，他一个翻身翻到科洛雷多身上，眼睛在夜里亮晶晶，带着一个诚实的笑、也有点好笑地看着科洛雷多迅速皱起了眉头。

“您就打算不睡觉这么看我一晚上？”他轻声问。“前几次也是这样？”

而科洛雷多耳朵一红，冷笑刚要冒出头，沃尔夫冈就冲着科洛雷多的嘴唇堵了下去。

沃尔夫冈觉得这一吻他能吻到天亮。

“您知道吗，您掩饰事情的功夫要是有您的床技一半好，我就都发现不了了。”沃尔夫冈在呼吸的间隙嘴巴也不停。

“就像我早就知道您其实爱死了我的音乐一样。”

10.

沃尔夫冈快要整整一上午没下得来床。为了让他闭嘴，科洛雷多充分让他理解了床技好的真正含义。沃尔夫冈在下午才摇摇晃晃地出现。“天啊，您这是多少年在床上练出来的？”沃尔夫冈半是抱怨半是羡慕。“我就知道您私底下不是什么正经教士！”

“主教们也是被允许有私生活的。只要不公开结婚。而我甚至都没有长期的情妇。”科洛雷多气定神闲，眼都没抬。“这是天赋。”

11.

维也纳的午夜又来临了。虽然再过不些时日，萨尔茨堡的大主教就要启程返回，但维也纳到萨尔茨堡也只有六日的车程。

而萨尔茨堡的午夜也很长。

以及主教启程的前一天，要留在维也纳的音乐家收到了一张清单。

“这是什么！”他看着这一串长长的食物列表（和最下方的每夜最晚睡觉时间）痛苦地叫到，“您都还没答应做我情人就要当我爸吗！”

“我并没有闲情逸致去当你的监护人。”科洛雷多抬抬眉毛，“留着你那至高无上的自由吧。但是这些——”科洛雷多假笑了一下，对沃尔夫冈的讨价还价视若无睹。“你最好还是好好养养你的身板。当我的情人就得健康。若是身体不好动不起来，在床上都不能满足我还好意思油嘴滑舌？”

沃尔夫冈对着那张牛皮纸瞪眼。“好吧。好吧。”他最终败下阵来，鼓起了嘴巴。“那您回去要经常给我写信。”

沃尔夫冈快活起来了。他抬头热切地看着科洛雷多。“我要好多好多信。”

科洛雷多这一次没有回避他的眼睛。

“好。”

Fin.


End file.
